Mac Family
The Mac Family is a reference to any port of Wolfenstein 3D that adquire a unique defined style, especially identified by the usage of textures and sprites with a resolution of 128x128 pixels (instead of 64x64 as original Wolfenstein) and two new weapons: Flame Thrower and Rocket Launcher. The levels of the Spear of Destiny or recurring releases never ended up in the Mac family, at least officialy. They may end up with their own cheat system. The mac version contain an easy keyboard activated cheats like Doom. Map packs The maps where high modificed to support the different engine, and most likely adapted to a limited CPU. For example there may not have any room extremely big, instead it is divided in different rooms; walls and objects are very limited, and there is a much smaller number of "sub models" for walls and objects; the enemies are only always facing the player (just like the bosses in the PC version). Some cases are for SNES censoring purpose, for example there is blue brick with swastika (this was later counter-part changed in the Jaguar version, adding swastikas to the skull wall). * The walls, objects, items and bosses are a mixture of the original Wolf 3D and SoD. The overall amount is very limited compared to the PC version. * Compared to the Second Encounter, the Third Encounter units includes the dead guard and Pacmans. Second Encounter The levels created by the SNES version are a adaption of the original levels, which 30 of the 60 levels where selected and modified (that level pack is know as the Second Encounter). The levels where later used in Jaguar, 3DO and Mac version. Instead of different episodes, just like Spear of Destiny the player may progress in a unique gameplay which all the bosses leave keys except the last one that end the game. In the Jaguar version there are four different skill for diufferent enemy packs, and in opposite to the PC version they doesn't depende of lower skills enemies. *There is always one item, enemy or secret in the game. This will never show up an continuous "0%" in the intermission screen. Wolfedit mac editor does display a error message if a map has none of those features. *Dogs are always present with Mutants. This is due to the mutant giant rats of the SNES censoring, and are supposed to be Dr. Schabbs creation. *The bosses are, in order: Hans Grosse, Trans Grosse, Dr. Schabbs, Ubermutant, Death Knight and Adolf Hitler (three bosses inherit from Spear of Destiny). *The game is played in a single episode. Adolf Hitler is the only enemy that end the game, all other enemies drops a gold key which leads the player to an elevator to the next floor (inherit from Spear of Destiny). Note: the Death Knight level was sightly later changed when 2nd Encounter was released alongside 3rd Encounter to support the now silver key dropped by the boss. The Second Encounter may not support the storyline given by the games. While the player should be in a assault mission, he shouldn't start with just a Pistol. Third Encounter The 3DO introduced a new level package with six episodes, correspondent to the 60 levels of the PC version (know as the Third Encounter) alongside the Second Encounter. Although they are not a precise adaptation, with high modifications in the level format, as well adapted to it's own wall and items pack. Some proposital changes such as adding the new weapons and items, or in level structure as the secret pushwall maze in E2M8. * The final level of each episode in Third Encounter episodes bosses appers, respectively: Hans Grosse, Dr. Schabbs, Adolf Hitler, Trans Grosse, Death Knight and finally a Death Knight alongside a Trans Grosse. The Death Knight drops a silver key, instead of a gold key, to support the final level of Confrontation episode that contains two bosses. * The levels of the PC version where all recrated in a non-precise form. Snes Released in 1993, Wolfenstein 3D was ported to Snes. It included different maps. Although it is a infamous due to censoring. But it was the origin of the Mac Family, while this does not aply to graphics (walls are in 32x32 pixels resolution and the objects or enemies are most likely the same) it does includes the Flame Thrower and Rocket Launcher. The walls may have only one formation of bricks and a smaller variation of signs, and a total reduced amount of base textures. The normal enemies doesn't have a stand position, and may be seem only in frontal form (just like the boss enemies in original Wolfenstein) and a reduced number of frames. While it had nothing to do with Spear of Destiny levels; textures, objects and enemies of it where mixed with Wolfenstein 3D ones. SNES censoring *All nazi are edited. The Adolf Hitler portraits doesn't have a moustachehave or swastikas. *Religious reference is also removed - cross item is replaced with a staff. *No blood. Skeletons where also removed. The only blood in the game is a blood nose in the status bar BJ face. *No german shepherd guard dogs, instead there are grey rats, and subsequentlly objects (for example the dog foog is replaced with cheese). Generally censors are infamous between fans due to a lack of logic - in fact this also can apply there, since killing rats doesn't override animal violence. While not confirmed, this can be the cause of the floor color change. *No german. *Adolf Hitler enemy also doesn't have a mustache. And it's dying animation is a remake of Officer's. Technical differences from the SNES version to the PC version *The menu graphics are different. The game incorpore intermission screens displaying the storyline. Some of the graphics are based on DooM. *New graphics for the status bar. BJ face has a very limited amount of frames, but the head face to side view when hit (inherit from Doom). *The status bar display the amount of items. *Unique weapon graphics. Although the pick-up sprites use the same graphics, and the Chain Gun is grey, while the sprite is cyan. *The floor is brown, instead of grey. The ceiling use the same color in every level. It is not confirmed, but at some point you can assume that it is to support the grey rats. *The walls are horizontally flipped when seen from another side. *Various walls, objects and items have sightly different graphics. The green has a completely different palette; the low resolution (32x32 pixels) forced some redrawn in the walls; more detailed changes, for example the ammo box has new graphics, and has no bullet belt. *Unique sounds, different from the PC version (not to be confused with the 3DO/Mac sounds). The musics are still the same as the PC version, but remixed (also later used in DooM II). *The player cannot shift back to the Pistol or Machine Gun after acquiring the Chain Gun. And can only use the knife when without any ammo. *Usage of box of ammo which increase ammo by 25 (inherit from Spear of Destiny). *There is no healing by blood sucking feature (presumable for censoring purposes). * The player doesn't get points for treasure, instead, he get an extra life for every 50 treasures, and 10000 points for every 100% in the end of the game. Mutants gave 400 points instead of 700, and Adolf Hitler doesn't gave any points when his armor breaks. *Fixed the bug where the player pick-up a weapon (not ammo) even within he is already with total ammo capacity. *Added the backpack (inherit from Doom) which the first two times picked may increase the bullet ammo capacity by 100 and no matter how many backpacks where picked add a ammo amount for every ammo type. * Unique weapons, the Flamethrower and Rocket Launcher with unique ammo type. The Flamethrower hold 20 shots and the Fuel Can 14 shots. The Flamethrower fires two shots per time just like the Chaingun. A Rocket Launcher and Box of Rocket are worth 5 rockets. * Enemies doesn't have standing positions and are drawn only in a frontal position. All the enemies have reduced dying frames, three counting with dead frame. The Ubermutant has only two firing frames. * The dog is not killed all times with a single shot. When hit it uses the same voice sound as a guard. * Enemies have a limited number of sounds, all normal guards using the same. * All the bosses have a different amount of hit points (inherit from Spear of Destiny). * Syringes explode like a missile, instead of turning the player in a mutant. * The Ubermutant sounds like a Dog, instead of being silent. * Boss levels and secret levels have par time. * Secrets door works in a different way. Instead of a moving block, they are merely a block that move in the same position located two table units off-set. Atari Jaguar In 1994 the Wolfenstein 3D was ported to the Atari Jaguar conseole. It was unique for having graphics in a resolution much superior to the PC version, and the graphics doesn't not become as blocky or pixelated when the player came close to walls. While the game has significant superior resolution, it keeps the lower amount of textures and sprites. The game introduced two new weapons with a unique ammo, being the Flamethrower and Rocket Launcher (also know or referred as Missile Launcher or Bazooka). They works like the Plasma Gun and Rocket Launcher of Doom, respectively, except for the Rocket has no ranged explosion. The mac family wolfenstein engine let the projectiles pass through enemies when they are strong enough to kill them, instead of exploding on them, which leave the player to kill a ranging amount of Guards in a line. Although the player may never see a rocket fired by Death Knight pass through him. It came with four different skills (Easy, Normal, Extra Carnage and Maximum Death), everyone with a different enemy set. Different from the PC version, which the enemies diff only in three sets (the first two skill use the same enemies) and only adds new enemies every skill advancing forward, the Atari version completely change the enemies every skill, and may even remove items and replace with enemies. This was later removed in the 3DO/Mac version, which used only the enemies of the Normal mode. Atari counter-part to the SNES version and return to the PC version *Uncensoring. The blue brick with skull added swastikas. New sounds were also added. *Unique BJ's face graphics based on the PC version, with a different God Mode and added images of the player facing side-way when hit. Atari differences to the SNES version * New menu graphics. The storyline screen is still like the SNES version. * Different status bar, where only health, ammo and keys are displayed. Still BJ's face appears and there is a icon of every ammo type (not the weapon). Which means there is no points system. * New weapon graphics with a resolution around 128x128 pixels (the weapons are similar to the Doom weapon). The Flamethrower is also animated. * There is no life counter, instead the health increase the player health up to 200 (inherit from Doom). This section lacks information * Treasures increase health by 4 points up to 200. It is also possible to increase it to 400. This section lacks information * The bullet ammo capacity is 150. This section lacks information * The player starts with 25 bullets, except for the Easy Mode which he starts with 50 (although he starts with 25 after he dies). * Every clip increase the ammo by 10 (inherit from Doom?). * A Rocket Launcher and Box of Rocket are worth 8 rockets. * The backpack may increase the bullet ammo capacity by 100 and no matter how many backpacks where picked add a ammo amount for every ammo type. It holds 20 bullets, 2 fire shots and 8 rockets. * Most enemies and bosses uses a flipped image while walking, in order to increase the frames from 2 to 4. Some of them where redrawn in a third and fourth frame in the 3DO/Mac version, but some remain flipped. The enemies may end up aiming or dying in a flipped form half of times. * The enemies have a mirage effect when hit. * Four different skills, Easy, Normal, Extra Carnage and Maximum Death. Everyone with a unique enemy set, not belonging to the lower modes and sometimes replacing items. Doom II The unique textures of the Atari Jaguar where also used in Doom II secret levels Wolfenstein and Grosse. Despite the color difference due to palette difference (for example, the Doors of metal normally identified by the cyan color are grey), the only relevant difference is the yellow circular swastika symbol, which is much better drawn in Doom II than the Mac Family. The date of release where around the same, while the Atari Jaguar was sightly before (around August, while Doom II was release in October or September), this is still arguably, and need confirmation of which one used the textures first. This section lacks information The Doom II use the remixed music of the SNES version. 3DO REAL The 3DO version is based in the Jaguar version, but turned back to a look much similar to the PC version. And the new sounds is considerably better in all aspects. Some graphics for enemies where added. 3DO restauration to the original PC or SNES version * New menu graphics. The intermission screen is the same of the SNES version with the backgound based on a DooM texture. * There again are the icons for each skill and episode (with unique graphics for icons). The skill titles are the same of the PC version. * The status bar is turned back very alike to the PC version, with the SNES BJ face graphics and item count. * The floor is grey again. Unfortunally, the shadow in the objects are still brown. * The life system is turned back and the limit of health is again 100%. One up also gives the player 100% of health (but still gives no ammo). * The maximum ammo for bullets is 99. * The score system is the same of the SNES version. * There is no mirage effect when hiting enemies, or flipped images. * The engine that support different number of enemies for each skill mode was removed. 3DO differences to the Jaguar version * New screen graphics. * SNES weapons graphics. * Unique large number of quality sounds, and, in opposite to the PC version, the German talk is not critized. Unique CD quality music (quality later reduced in Mac version). * The player starts with a amount of 16 bullet ammo. * The clips contains 5 bullet shots. * A Rocket Launcher, rocket box or backpack contains 5 rockets instead of 8 (still the box of rockets sprite display 9 rockets). * The graphics of the enemies where enhanced, where the Atari version lack some of the four walking frames, instead flipped the first two to adquire the other two. * The par time was all recreated, not use the same as the Atari version or either PC version. Macintosh The Mac version was released with a demo called First Encounter, that contain the three first levels of the PC version. The user could brought through the documentation in the demo for the Second Encounter version or buy a commercial version with the Second and Third Encounter just like the 3DO version. The low amount of levels in the demo version ended in a poor advertsment of the game. As well the game commercial version promise 90 levels (Second and Third Encounter), where truly 30 of those levels where adaptation of 30 of the another 60 package... It's to note that still exist some form of early version that hold only the Second Encounter levels, with the early Atari Jaguar version sounds. Mac differences to the 3DO version *The status bar has a different location for the keys. *The weapons are drawn onscreen in half of the scale. *Different resolutions holds different graphics for status bar and weapons. Although they are notable redrawn, and may look somewhere "liquid". *The music is not in the same quality. *While the graphic is really know to exist, the third frame of the Ubermutant firing is not used in the game. Modding The Mac version is famous for a incredible big modding community, due to good and acessible map editors. Although it may not be active today, it still can be found some very rare releases. Image:Sod1.gif|SoD ported scenario Image:Lsoh.gif|Little Schabbs of Horror Image:SoL.screenshot.00.gif|The Spear of Longinus Image:Himmler3.gif|Die, Himmler, Die! Image:Amerika i.gif|Amerika the Beautiful Image:Snap.gif.jpg|In the Wolves' Lair Image:Astro3 b.gif|Astrostein part 3 Image:Grave2.gif|Hitler's Graveyard Sources * Longinus Wolfenstein 3D Page